


Лакомство Лифт / Lift's Lunch

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Series: Cosmere Cuisine / Космерская кухня [1]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Cooking, Other, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: Завтрак: ташиккские блинчики, на которые так отчаянно охотилась Лифт в "Танцующей на Грани" (рецепт +13 фото).Предупреждение: не рекомендуется читать на голодный желудок!Breakfast: Tashikki pancakes Lift was so desperate to eat in The Edgedancer (recipe +13 photos.)Warning: Do not open it while hungry!(For English, read the right column.)
Series: Cosmere Cuisine / Космерская кухня [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153457
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: челлендж





	Лакомство Лифт / Lift's Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Автор, повар / Author, cook: Dariana  
> Помощник повара, фотограф, эдитор / Cook's aide, photographer, editor: Лучик  
> Бета / Beta: AnoriellElenthel
> 
> Внимание!!!  
> Не пытайтесь повторить это сами, если у вас нет посудомоечной машины или паршмена для мытья посуды.
> 
> Warning!!!  
> Don’t try this at home, unless you have a dishwasher or a parshman for the purpose.

> – У них тут есть блинчики со всякими начинками, – ответила Лифт. – Говорят, очень вкусные, и едят их во время Плача. Десять разновидностей. Пальчики оближешь, наверно. Хочу стащить каждого по одному.  
>  – Вы проделали весь этот путь, бросив жизнь в роскоши, чтобы съесть пару блинчиков?  
>  – По-настоящему потрясных блинчиков.

| 

> “They got these pancakes here,” she said, “with things cooked into them. Supposed to be super tasty, and they eat them during the Weeping. Ten varieties. I’m gonna steal one of each.”  
>  “You came all this way, leaving behind luxury, to eat some pancakes.”  
>  “Really awesome pancakes.”  
  
---|---  
Вообще блинчиков, оказывается, всего девять видов. Эти ташиккцы - жуткие вруны. Десятым видом они считают «идею блинчика», загадочное ничто с ничем, которое надо есть, вспоминая Таши.  
Я бы на его месте обиделась, если бы мне пытались скормить «идею еды». Но ладно, девять видов - тоже вполне достаточно. Особенно если кто-нибудь научится их готовить, чтобы мне было где стащить парочку, если захочется между Плачами. | Actually, there’re only nine varieties. Those Tashikki are starvin’ liars! The tenth one is “more an idea of a pancake,” a mysterious nothing stuffed with nothing that they imagine eating, remembering Tashi.  
If I were him, I'd be offended for tryin' to feed me with an idea of food. But all right, nine varieties are good enough. Especially if someone learns to make them, so I could steal a couple between Weepings.  
  
Начнем с простенького. Основа теста для шести из девяти видов скучная, как оладьи без дрожжей.  
Молоко - 1 ст. (250 мл)  
Мука - 1 ст. (250 мл)  
Яйцо - 1 шт.  
Сахар - 4 ст.л. (чтоб послаще. Но если вы странные и не любите сладкое, 2 ложек хватит)  
Растительное масло - 2 ст.л. прямо в тесто и еще сколько понадобится для жарки. Мне хватает еще 2 ложек, но я потрясная.  
Соль – щепотка. | Let’s begin with the simple stuff. The basic dough for six out of nine varieties is as boring as a flatbread.  
1 cup milk  
1 cup flour  
1 egg  
4 tablespoons sugar (to make them really sweet. But if you’re strange and ain’t fond of sweet food, 2 tablespoons will do)  
2 tablespoons oil for the dough and as-much-as-it-would-take for the frying. I make it with another 2 tablespoons, but I’m awesome.  
A pinch of salt.  
Из этого выйдет столько блинчиков, сколько пальцев на обеих руках и половине ноги. Можете сделать сразу 6 раз по столько, но от такого количества даже я лопну, а мой ручной пустоносец перестанет наконец ныть, что я не-до-корм-лен-на-я. | This is enough for as many pancakes as I have fingers on both hands and quarter my toes. You can make 6 times as much dough, if you wish, but that seems to make even me into my pancake-too-fullness, though my pet Voidbringer might finally stop whining that I’m un-der-nou-rished.  
Приготовить проще, чем стащить обед у зачитавшейся ученой: смешать в миске молоко, яйцо, соль и сахар, разболтать, чтоб желток перестал зыркать на вас целым глазом. Потом высыпать муку и взбить венчиком (или миксером, если штормосвета не жалко), пока не получится густая, однородная, бежевая блестящая фигня без комочков. Пришлепнуть двумя ложками масла и размешать еще раз, чтоб эта коварная масса даже не думала прилипать к сковородке! | Mixing the dough is as easy as stealing a lost-in-reading scholar’s dinner. Put milk, sugar, salt, and egg in a bowl and mix it good, until that yellow eye of the yolk stops starvin’ starin’ at you. Then add the flour and give the stuff a good whisk (or use a cocktail shaker, if you got much stormlight) until you get a thick, glossy, smooth mass. Add the oil and whip some more, so it won’t even think of stickin' to the starvin’ frying pan!  
По густоте должно выйти что-то такое - набираешь ложку, и оно задумчиво стоит секунду плоской шапочкой, а потом начинает утекать по краям. Но не успевает, потому что времени как раз достаточно, чтобы хлопнуть блинчик на сковородку. | You’re on the right way if you end up with a mass thick enough to when taken a spoonful, stay there just over the spoon edge for a second, thinking, then begin to leak over the edges, leaving ugly drops on the table. But it won’t, ‘cause you got just enough time to smack the pancake onto the frying pan.   
Вот те, которые с соленой фигней в центре, с семечками или сахаром, можно просто брать и жарить. Ну, как скучные оладьи. С одной стороны, пока не поджарятся, а потом с другой, пока не пропекутся (на огне поменьше и крышкой прихлопнуть, чтоб никто не стащил).  
А когда пожарятся, украсить кунжутом, посыпать сахаром (побоооольше!) или положить в центр кусочек какой-нибудь достаточно соленой и липкой массы, чтобы ташиккцы это проглотили. Я брала печеночный паштет, но вы берите, что нравится или что найдете. | The ones with seeds, sugar, and salty paste in the center you can just fry, like borin' ordinary pancakes. Brown on the one side, then on the other, then make the heat low and cover the frying pan, so that no one steals your food while it bakes through.  
When the pancakes are ready, cover them with sesame or sugar (more sugar!!!) or put in the center a piece of something salty and sticky enough for the Tashikki to find it proper. I used liver mash, but you can choose whatever you want or what you can starvin’ find.  
  
А вот с теми, что с начинкой внутри, все хитрее. Если вы все-таки решили лопнуть и готовите по порции каждого вида, то вам понадобится по 100 г тыквы и брокколи (или еще каких-нибудь овощей). Их надо мелко нарезать иии… замешать в тесто! А потом точно так же жарить. | Those with all kinds of stuff inside are a bitty-bit more tricky. If you did decide to try for the pancakefulness and cook a full portion of each kind, you’ll need about 100g pumpkin and 100g broccoli or whatever other vegetables you see. Chop them aaand… add them to the dough! Then fry them the same way.  
  
В другие кладем морепродукты, какие нравятся, но тоже грамм 200, а то это лажа какая-то, а не начинка. Я креветок брала, но вы можете извращаться, как хотите. | Put seafood into the next ones, yeah, right into the dough. Whatever you like, but about 200g too, it’s meant to be a stuffing, not a memory of one. I used shrimps, but you can go catch cremlings or whatever.  
  
Ну а в пряные кладутся, прикиньте, пряности! Я брала карри и тимьян. Главное кладите щедро, тогда они получаются такие желтые-желтые, как солнышки. И вкусные! | Now the spicy ones. Put some starvin’ spices into the dough! I used curry and thyme. Again, don’t get greedy. Then the pancakes will be bright yellow, like the sun. And tasty!  
  
А теперь начинается настоящее развлечение!  
Для вот этих, которые совсем крошатся, берем еще одну порцию теста, как в первые шесть раз и без начинки, но добавляем в нее еще стакан муки. Это будут уже не блинчики, а прям лепешки. Их руками лепить придется, прежде чем на сковородку класть. Никакого размахивания ложками! Зато они могут выйти по-настоящему кривыми! | And now the real fun comes.  
They got that thick, mealy variety. To make those we’ll need the basic dough we’ve practiced six times and an extra cup of flour. Those pancakes are more like flatbread really. You’ll have to shape them with your hands before frying. No spoon-wiggling! So they can get really ugly!  
  
Вот те зеленые делаются из шпината (в жизни бы не поверила. В сыром виде такая гадость, а блинчики вкусные).  
Шпинат - 200 г  
Яйцо - 1 шт.  
Соль – щепотка  
Мука – 2-3 ст.л.  
| Now to the weird green ones. They’re made of spinach, can you believe it? I can’t! Raw spinach tastes awful, but pancake is well – and it’s awesome!  
So,  
200g spinach  
1 egg  
½ teaspoon salt  
2-3 tablespoons flour.  
Готовить тоже просто. Берем все и смешиваем. Но тут без штормосвета никак. Шпинат только блендером пережевывать.  
Эта штука выйдет погуще. А если нет, то сыпаните еще пару ложек муки. Тут муку только на глазок мерять. Но течь это зеленое точно не должно! | The cooking is simple again. Mix it all together. But here you’ll need stormlight anyway. Only a food processor can chew on that stuff.  
The green mush will be thicker than the normal dough. Add some more flour if it ain’t. There’s no way tellin’ how much flour you need unless you try. But it sure shouldn’t drip from a spoon!  
  
И напоследок блинчики для важных шишек, у которых есть время макать их в соус.  
Это шарлотка. Только жареная. Поняли? Нет? Тогда на пальцах, для расчетов их отлично хватит:  
Яйца - 4 шт.  
Сахар - полстакана (а то слипнется)  
Мука - 1 стакан  
Разрыхлитель - 1 пакетик. | And here comes the really-really tricky ones – pancakes for the tall people who got time to deep 'em into a sauce.  
It’s a charlotte. Just a fried one. Got the idea? No? Fine, I’ll spell it out. Happy there, Fat Lips? I’m s.p.e.l.l.i.n’!  
4 eggs  
½ cup sugar  
1 cup flour  
1 teaspoon baking powder  
Замешиваем венчиком или миксером и жарим на сковородке. Осторожно!!! Это тесто подлое, как пустоносец. Оно очень легко пригорает. Лучше делайте огонь поменьше. Тогда оно и подойдет, и не сгорит. И наливать лучше тоже поменьше. А то долго будет прожариваться и фиг перевернешь. А тогдааа… правильно, пригорит. | Whisk until smooth and spoon them to the fryin’ pan. Careful!!! The dough is nasty like a Voidbringer. It burns in an eyeblink. Better keep the heat low, that way it’ll rise but won’t burn. An’ don’t make ’em too large, or it’ll bake through too slowly. Hard to turn over, and if you don’t, guess what? It BURNS!  
  
В качестве соуса пойдет любое жидкое варенье. У меня был клюквенный соус. | Any thin conserve you like is as good a sauce as a real-special sauce. I had cranberry stuff.   
  
Ну все. Можно есть.  
И не забудьте показать десятый палец Таши. Вместо идеи блинчика. | Here you go. Time to eat!  
And don’t forget to show Tashi the tenth finger. Instead of the idea of a pancake.  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Описание шести разновидностей взято из "Танцующей на Грани". Ещё три (с морепродуктами, шпинатом и пряностями) описаны Сандерсоном в интервью.
> 
> We took the descriptions of six varieties from The Edgedancer. Sanderson described three other ones in an interview (seafood, spinach, and spicy varieties).


End file.
